The Cookie Monster
by Flower Of The Slum
Summary: The smell of cookies, is too much for Cloud. -CloudxAeris- drabble, TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge!


**TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge**

**4# Betrayal**

"Cloud, please don't touch them cookies. They're for everyone, so wait till they get back." Aeris smiled, she used to cook back home all the time. She loved to cook, and she had a very good skill . Everyone in the group noticed, so now every time the group splits up for a while. Aeris cooks, to keep them happy. When they meet up back with the rest, they normal stuff there faces while telling them about new news they've heard.

"Sure." Cloud said, not really listening. He was sitting in the Hotel lounge sofa, marking off places on the world map what was placed on the table.

"Aeris, you think if we cut through here we will get there faster?" Cloud asked, pointing to the map. Aeris shrugged,

"I'm not sure, I'm not good with geography. Since I haven't been outside Midgar, I'm not even sure how many cities they are." She giggled, but Cloud didn't answer back, he had his full concentration on the map. His eyes, where wide and full, trying to think of ways they could find what Sephiroth was up too. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Even Vincent was worried, Cloud never slept, just stayed up marking out their route for the next day. Aeris carried the plate of cookies, and put them near the map.

"Is it ok if I sit next to you?" She asked politely, Cloud nodded, without taking his eyes of the paper. She sighed, with annoyance and sat next to the blonde.

"Cloud, you really do need to sleep.." She uttered in a motherly tone, fluttering her eyelids.

"..No. I'm fine.." He weak heartily smiled, and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"You sure?"

"Yeah.." He yawned, his eyes weren't they're normal aqua blue colour, they where bloodshot and looked tiny.

"Cloud, how about one cookie. Just stop working for one minute, and relax." She giggled, "But, don't eat them all!" She picked the plate up and stuck it under his nose. The fragrant smell, of hot warm, melted chocolate chips flew up his nose. Causing his belly to grumble.

"They do smell good..." He whispered. "But I can't stop, I need to work ou-"

"No. Have one. We have all night, just take a minute to rest. Please for me?" Aeris replied, she now had her head near his making her eyes open even wider.

"Aeris! I hate when you do puppy dog eyes..." He moaned, she knew she could get her own way by doing so. He then grabbed a cookie from the plate and scoffed it down, in one mouth full.

"Mmmm." Cloud answered, with a smile on his face. "That was nice."

"Told you so. Well I'm going to go to my room for a little while. Guard them with your life, and don't eat them!" Aeris, said while standing up and walking up the stairs.

Cloud tried and tried, to keep the smell out of his nose. The smooth chocolate taste gliding down his throat. The smell was unbearable, it had seemed like hours he tried not to eat them or get them out of his mind.

"That's it!" He shouted out loud and began grabbing the cookies off the plate. Wolfing them down, without a second's thought. After he had finished his belly started to make another sound. He had ate that many, that fast he had given himself tummy ache.

"Ow..." He said out loud, grabbing a hold of his stomach. "I wonder how many I ate?" He laughed, and looked at the plate. In shock horror, he saw it was empty, and then heard light steps coming down the stairs.

"&!" He replied, he didn't know he ate the whole lot.

"Cloud, you found out whatever you wanted too?" Said a plesent voice. The voice he actually didn't want to hear. He knew he was going to get it in the neck, he started to panic and decided not to reply. Thinking of a plan.

"CLOUD!?" Aeris said pointed at the empty plate, that contained a few crumbs.

"Yuffie did it!" He cried out without thinking.

"But Yuffie isn't back yet?" Aeris asked puzzled, Cloud wouldn't get away with it this time.

"She did! She came, and ran away!" He shouted back, stammering.

"Mmmm mm?" Aeris said she was so not buying it. "So why is there crumbs on your shirt?" She pointed

"Yuffie, must of... Errm, put them there. Yeah, she put them there, so It looked like I did it.."

"Cloud. Just be honest..." Aeris said, painfully. She couldn't believe he was actually standing there lying to her.

"...Yea..I did..." He hung his head in shame.

"I know I way you can repay me." Aeris smiled, and tilted her head so she could see Cloud's eyes.

"Really?!" He screamed, in enjoyment, "I'll do anything. Promise..."

"Get some sleep tonight. Everyone is worried about you... Especially me. So get some sleep kay?" Aeris replied, kindly.

"Fine. I'll try." He yawned and sat back down, Aeris followed and began to try and work out the world map on the table. Awaiting for the others to return.


End file.
